


In another life

by LadyLionhart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance, Tragic Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLionhart/pseuds/LadyLionhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life<br/>I'd bring you flowers</p><p>- A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write poetry very often, so I can’t claim that this will be any good... I just had the idea of Ben giving Rey flowers, and somehow, this came out of my exam-fried brain ^_^ I’ve always been very fascinated by the language of flowers, and I might even do a full-length Reylo fanfic centred around it sometime in the future. 
> 
> I am no expert in the language of flowers, so while I did my research to ensure I have the correct meanings of all the flowers, I can’t guarantee that for a certainty. Therefore, just take this poem as is. 
> 
> Lastly, this is from Ben’s point of view.

* * *

_In another life_

_I’d bring you flowers_

 

Orange lilies, for hatred first clung to

And amaryllis for what I proudly thought true

That you were weak

Easily broken

 

I would give a token

Of daffodils

For the sun that you are

And iris for the stars

You awoke in my dark heart

 

Snow-dusted pine belies the hope

I had buried in woe

Hydrangea for my heartlessness

And for all of my cruelty, marigold

 

White heather for wishes untold

Thousands of purple hyacinths for the sorrow I caused

Flawless zinnias

For your goodness

And for your quiet, regal strength

I’d give gladiolus

 

Ah, but to describe your beauty

No flower could accomplish that

I’d give you fields of red poppies instead

In the hope you’d understand

Your presence is both an indulgence

And endless happiness had

 

_In another life_

_Perhaps flowers would have been enough_

 

I’d have planted a fir tree

For time together spent

And a sea of anemones

When your absence my heart had rend

 

Apple blossoms

For promises I’d keep

Forget-me-nots

Woven in your hair while you sleep

For you to remember me

Even while you dream

 

But only jonquil, for desire

As my soul craved yours from the start

And carnations the colour of fire

For how I ache when you depart

 

Yet I think, only a rose

Could convey

And make you believe

These words I could never say

That with every part of my darkness

I love you

Always

 

_In another life_

_I’d have stayed forever_

 

Finally, at the centre

And this I speak true

A single primrose

For in this life or another

I cannot live

without

you

 


End file.
